Earthbound
by Gene C
Summary: My name is Topaz. I'm a 19 year old highschool senior who live with my dope head parents. Hence my hippy name. My parent are always pulling stupid shit. From stealing my paychek to selling my shit in order to get weed money. I'm so glad I'm going to college next year, then I can finally live a normal life... at least that's what I thought.
1. (1) Crash

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Steven Universe. Steven Universe is the sole property of Rebecca Sugar and CartoonNetwork studios._

_**Author Disclaimer:**__ This is not canon, this is my take on what happened after Peridot landed and where Peridot landed._

_P.S. Fuck Geography. Her ship lands where I say it does. ^-^ _

Enjoy. ^^

~~~ ※ ~~~

"Fucking morons!", I grumble, kicking at the ground with my foot as I walk through down the trail. "I can't fucking believe they would do that. I mean, C'mon! Who the hell sells their kids stuff for weed money!?" I grab a branch from the path and chunk it as far as I can, "Assholes!" I then began to kick the living hell out of a rotten tree stump, letting my anger roll out. Each kick sent rotten wood chips flying out in all directions.

Why am I so angry you ask? Well that's easy. Just imagine this. You've had a rough day at school. Teachers talked down to you, your fellow classmates berate you, and to make all things worse, your lover dumps your sorry ass because they can't stand to be associated with a loser. Now, if you where any normal teenager, you would want to get home and relax. Listen to music, play some video games, y'know... normal teenager shit. You get home, throw your school shit into the corner and sit down on your bed. You close your eyes and take a deep breath letting your mind calm for a second, then you open your eyes. You look around your room and notice that all your shit is gone. Your TV, your games, your stereo, your laptop, all of it, gone. Then when you ask your parents where it all is; they say, "We had to pawn it all to pay bills and buy weed."

So yeah, I'm pissed! I mean really pissed! And the sad part is, they didn't buy any of it. I did. I worked my ass of at a shitty job for shitty pay so that I could have something for myself. It took my well over three years to get it all. Then I get home and they traded it all for bill and weed money! Fucking pricks! And the excuse of paying bills doesn't fly! I've been paying the bills since I was a freshman in highschool. Now I'm a senior and I still pay the bills, and buy the food, and keep the house in shape.

Unlike my shitty excuse for parents. I never dropped out of highschool, unlike them. I never cared for weed, unlike them. I found it nasty and sickening. The smell of it is putrid and the way people act when they're high is straight up idiotic. I can't remember how many times I've wanted to smash one of my parents heads in for being stupid. And yes, I love my parents, but they can really irritate me sometimes.

I sigh loudly and look up at the sky. The bright, fluorescent moon peeked from around the curling branches of the tree tops. I take a deep breath and exhale slowly. I could feel my muscles relax and my mind clear. I alway come to this trail when I'm upset. It's like my own little sanctuary, a home away from home. I love the feeling of the nature around me. The trees with their seasonally changing colours, the animals with their melody like calls, and the smell of fresh pine and oak. I'm not sure why all this appeals to me, but I just chock it all up to my mom getting high during pregnancy.

I laugh a little and then continue on the path. I'm still pissed beyond belief, but not as pissed as before. I know that I'm going to have to go down to the pawn shop, pay of the owner, and get my shit back. That will take at least six months, if not more. I wish I could just...

I dont have time to finish that thought as I'm rocketed back by a force stronger than gravity. One second I'm standing, the next I'm on my ass and my ears are ringing. I try is see what caused the sudden propulsion, but my vision is blurry and I can't make out much. All I can see is a large crater in front of me. 'Is that what knocked me back?' I try to stand but my mind is not ready for the sudden movement and I collapse to the ground. 'A fucking Meteor?' I close my eyes for a second, trying to let my eyes rest for a moment.

"What the hell?!" I groan, trying to shake away the fog within my mind, "Some stupid piece of space junk just had to crash here? Why couldn't it have crashed in Canada or something?!" I shakily reached up and grabbed hold of a branch. At first my hand slipped. I looked over and saw that it was covered in blood and dirt, I must have hit the ground harder than I thought. I grasp for the branch again and hold it tightly. Using what little upper body strength I had, I pulled myself off the ground and leaned against the tree for support. I winced in pain as I tried to apply pressure to my left foot. It felt as if something was broken, but I couldn't be sure. I would have to get it looked at later.

I scanned the area again, my vision getting a little better, but still foggy. I slowly hobble over to the crater, trying to see exactly what threw me off the trail. As I reach the gaping maw of the hole I begin to notice something strange. There is a fluorescent, green glow coming from within the crater. I squint, trying to get a better look at the strange object. It's spherical... in a sense. It has several huge dents as well as some pieces torn from it. It could have passed for a normal meteor, except it was green... and glowing.

"I think I'm going insane." I say out loud, letting out a small chuckle which soon escalated into a full blown ecstatic cackle. I tried to stop, but I couldn't. I couldn't stop laughing.

"What are the odds!?" I shout. "That on one of the most stressful days of my life, when I already want to destroy any and all living things; That this piece of shitty space junk crashes right into my sanctuary, my refuge, my escape!" I continue laughing maniacally as I climb down into the pit. "The fucking shitty piece of trash that has nothing better to do than crash down in the middle of my beautiful forest!" I pick up a stray branch and raise it above my head and began striking the green atrocity with it.

"I fucking hate you, you piece of rotten space junk! Why did you come here? You couldn't have landed somewhere else?!" I keep striking the orb and with each hit I let out a laughing, enraged comment.

Go.

_wham_

The.

_wham _

Fuck.

_wham_

To.

_wham_

Hell.

_wham_

_Ttsssssssss_

I stop. "What the...", I watch as a small portion of the globe opens, receding within itself. What I see makes me freeze completely. There's someone inside. Resting within is a human woman, well, somewhat human. Her skin was a light shade of green. Her clothes were strange and foreign. She also had a strange object on her forehead. It looked like a type of gemstone. Her eyes were closed and she was bleeding from her nose and mouth.

I instantly started to panic. I pulled out my cell to call the authorities, but all I got was an empty dial tone. _Fucking hell._ What the fuck do I do now. There's a strange green woman in the middle of the woods and I know that I'm not the only one who saw the meteor crash. People will be coming soon and if they see her and the meteor then the government will get involved. _Damnit_. Why the hell did this have to be me? Why is it always me?


	2. (2) Research

I took a warm, wet rag and set it on the forehead of the green alien. She was still out cold from the crash and she had a steady fever. Nothing life threatening, just a bit of a temperature. Like when you have a cold. I pull a blanket up to her chin and watch her shift in her sleep. I smile and go back over to my pile of books to do some research on her kind. So far, all I see are the old stories of aliens and space travel. Area 51, Roswell, and even the pyramids. Nothing of relevance. I sigh and roll around in my desk chair, spinning in small circles.

How did this happen you ask? How did I get from the crater to my house, well thats easy. Let me go back to that moment, it happened meer minutes ago and I can still recall every single detail.

X=X=X

I was panicking, needless to say. There was some sort of triangle haired alien, passed out in its pod, in the middle of a public walking trail. I grab handfuls of my hair and run my fingers through it as I try to figure out what to do. On one hand; I could just leave it here and forget about it, or, on the other hand; I could take her back to my place and hide her from the government. I wanted to go with the first option, oh how I just wanted to leave, but my moral code would not allow it. I reluctantly slid down the crater-side. Now that I was closer I could see her more clearly. She had a thin jaw line and a scrawny frame. She looked like a bulimic piece of celery. I kneeled down and picked her up; tossing her unconscious form over my shoulder. I was surprised when I felt her actual weight. She was heavier than I thought, at least a buck fifty. I start my way up the steep crater-side. Using one arm to grasp at the crushed earth and the other to keep Ms. Doritohead from slipping.

"I swear..._ nngh._.. when you wake up... _ahg._.. I'm so gonna... Okay, I don't know what I'm gonna do... But it's not gonna be a warm welcome... _hhhgggg_."

I tossed her body up on the lip of the crater and pulled myself over the ledge. Once I was on my feet again, I picked up the alien and took off into the woods. I wasn't going to take any chances on getting caught. The last thing I needed was government interference. I felt several, low hanging, limbs slap me in the face as I ran. They cut in to my face and drew blood with each strike. But I didn't care, I knew my way around every pathway and shortcut.

I could hear footsteps on the trail around me, thundering like a stampede of bulls. There were lights flashing through the wood line, searching. I continued running, my breathing becoming heavy and ecstatic. I wasn't an in-shape kinda guy, but I wasn't a lard ass either. I had great stamina, for my size. Being six foot one and two hundred and sixty pounds had its disadvantages, one of them being a lack of physical ability. But I could still hold my own in a fight.

I ran longer and harder than I have ever ran in my entire life. My guess was that It was the adrenaline kicking in. Which would explain why I couldn't feel my leg anymore. I saw a small road sign through the thicket of the brush and a wide smile broke upon my face. It read Waffle House. I was so close. My house was just beyond the restaurant. All I had to do was make it through the woods and across the street. I broke through the trees and stopped right at the roads edge. I looked down at the green woman to make sure she was okay. I could see her chest rising and falling as she breathed. she had a few small scrapes, but compared to me, not many at all.

Looked to the left and the right of the road, there wasn't a single cari sight. I just chalked it all up to the crash. Everyone most likely followed on to the crash sight, their natural curiosity getting to them. I quickly crossed the street and bolted towards my house, holding the alien tightly in my arms. I could see my house in the distance, and in my mind, I was swearing. The lights were on and I could see my parents through the living room window. This was going to be difficult, but I had to do it. I had to do something. This was probably the only moment I wished my parents would be blazed out of their minds. Just so I could get through without any hitches.

I stopped at the door and tried to catch my breath. I was sweating, I could feel it rolling all over my body. I took deep breaths and slowly exhaled. I did this several times before turning the door knob and walking into the living room. The looks I received from my parents put me to ease immediately. Their pupils were dilated and they were laughing.

_Thank Raptor Jesus_.

"What'chya got there Topaz?" My mom asked as she packed another bowl into the bong she kept on the coffee table.

"It's not a what, Clover, It's a who." Said my father with a joint between his lips. The living room stank horribly. It was as if someone had left rotting garbage in the room and let it stew overnight. I tried my hardest to keep my face nearly featureless; It was a grueling task. My mom cocked one of her eyebrows and looked at me with a vacant, questioning stare. I let out a long sigh.

_Here goes everything_

"She a friend. She got trashed at a cosplay party and asked me to come and get her. She asked if she could crash here for the night because her parents would kill her if they found out she was drinking. I told her it was alright." My parents looked over from me, to the K.O.'ed alien in my arms, and back to me again.

Please, Please, Please fall for it.

"What is she cosplaying as?" my mother and father asked at the same time.

_Hook. Line. And Sinker._

"Uh...", I looked over the creatures outfit and made a rough estimate of what It could be. I saw the visor first. "Nerdy..." Then the skin. "Green..." Then the hair. "Dorito... Yeah! That's it, A Nerdy Green Dorito!" At that moment, both of my parents began laughing. My mom dropped her lighter and my dad nearly swallowed his joint. This was what happens when you mess with drugs kids.

I laughed with them and began making my way upstairs. I could still hear their hysterical laughter from the living room as I opened my bedroom door. I trekked through my room, making sure to avoid the piles and piles of books that I had accumulated over the years. I love to read, so every year I get a couple of new books. Well, a couple turned into a few, a few turned into a mound, and those mounds turned into piles. So yeah... I have a lot of books.

I carefully set the alien on my bed and toss a few books to the side. Using what I learned from some medical books I had bought last year, I tended to the aliens wounds. I used some hydrogen peroxide and a cotton ball to bis infect the small cut and scrapes that were visible. I then ran down stairs and grabbed a dish cloth. I wet it with hot water, rang it out over the sink, and placed the it on her forehead. I rooted through my book piles and pulled out a few books on extraterrestrials, unexplained mysteries, and rocks.

She has a gem in her forehead... so yes. I grabbed a book on rocks.

X=X=X

So, here I am. Sitting in my desk chair, spinning in small circles as I stare up at the ceiling. My mind, wandering as I try to think of a way to help this stranded foreigner. I wish I could find out more. From everything I read, I at least found out what she is. She is one of many. A race that has left its stamp in the footnotes of history for well over a millenia. She is a Gem. And yes, when I say Gem, I mean Gem! It made me re-read an entire passage of medieval european history. But that's what the book said. It also mentioned that they were warriors. That part made me laugh a little. A warrior, that scrawny piece of broccoli? Yeah right.


	3. (3) Dog?

I look over at my clock, it reads ten forty-five p.m. I've been sitting here for well over four hours, keeping watch over this strange woman who fell from the sky. Researching more on her kind. Replacing the damp cloth on her head every thirty minutes. I don't know why I'm being so caring, especially with all the shit that has been going on recently. I could have left her there in the crater, I could have just walked away. But I didn't. I slightly adjust the ace bandage on my ankle, it turned out that it was just sprained. Which was lucky for me. The last thing I needed to do was leave this Gem alone, with my parents downstairs, while I was at a hospital.

I stand up and hobble towards one of my book piles. I sift through it and pick up a few more books. One of them being a light novel. I had been researching for many hours and had grown tired of reading the same thing over and over again. The other two were more medical books, just in case she was more injured than she looked. Carrying the books over to my desk I set them down on top of the others that are strewn around the surface. I pull my arm above my head and stretch, my stomach bulging as I bend backwards. The sound of my stiff joints popping is music to my ears as I feel my spine relax.

_**Grrrrruhh~**_

"What's the matter George?"

*_**gurgle gurgle**_*

"You hungry, buddy?"

*_**rumble**_*

"Alright, let's get some food." I pat my stomach and smile, "How does tons of junk food and soda sound?"

_**Graaaaul~ **_

"Awesome!" I open the door to the mini fridge in the corner of my room and pull out a couple cans of lemon-lime soda and a bag of Taki's. Taki's are my favorite snack, spicy and tangy, the best of both worlds. I sit down in my rollie chair, pull open the Taki's, and place the sodas on the edge of the desk. As I indulge in the taste of magnificence I lean my head back and breath out a long sigh. I needed this. I reach over to the desk and grab a can of soda. I hold it a good two feet away as I pop the tab. That was when it happen. Without any warning, the Gem's eyes popped open and she was on her feet within half a second. At that moment, I regretted opening my soda.

Her head whipped around in my direction, her face contorted in an expression of disgust and hatred. She grabbed me by the front of my shirt and lifted me from my chair.. My soda can fell from my grip and its contents spilled all over my carpet. She held me off the ground and stared me down.

"Who in the multiverse are you and where am I?" She asked. Her voice sounded whiny, but demanding. Kinda like a young teen kid over Game-Chat. Needless to say, I couldn't help but smile. I refrained from cracking any jokes, mainly due to the fact she was way stronger than she looked. _I guess the book wasn't lying when it said warrior_

"Why do you smile? Do you find something amusing, you insect?" She sneered. I quickly dropped my grin but it kept popping back on my face like a disease.

"Nuh... No. Nothing ah... amusing at all."

"Good. Now answer my questions, you swine. Who are you? Where am I?" Her voice cracked at the word 'swine', this made me chuckle a little bit. Her face changed from a light green, to an even darker hue, resembling moss on the side of a tree. She was boiling. She pulled me closer and growled in my face. "What is so funny? Answer me, you ape!" There it was again, that crack in her voice. I try to stop laughing, forcing my mouth shut. It worked, but I still had a goofy smile plastered on my face. I looked into her eyes. Deep, piercing, green orbs that stared at me with disgust and resentment.

"Put me down and I'll tell you." I say, still smiling. She gives me this questioning glance, almost as if she's studying me. Without any warning she drops me. My ass hits the floor and I make a strange noise that sounds like a mix between a dolphins chirp and a mouse's squeak. I look up at her from the floor to see a subtle smile on her face. She was enjoying the fact I was hurt._ Bitch._ I pull myself off the floor and hobble back over to my desk chair. I notice her watching me and her little smile turns into a huge grin. _She's loving this, isn't she?! Damn space rock. I should have left her in the woods._ I take a deep breath and motion for her to sit down. She gives me the 'almighty death glare' and bitchingly says, "I would rather stand than to sit anywhere near you. You putrid Earth trash." This struck a nerve with me. Not only did she enjoy my pain and discomfort, but now she's going to be a total bitch? Fine, no need to make it easy on her then.

"Your pod crashed in the middle of the woods. I was so close to the crash zone that the excess force cause me to nearly break my leg. You were out cold so I got you out of the pod and brought you to a safe place so that the Government didn't take you in for testing. I made sure that you were safe so that you wouldn't be in danger when you woke up." I stood up, grabbed the can off the floor, and threw an old T-Shirt over the spill zone. I hobbled over to the trash can and threw away the can. I could hear her chuckling behind me, still getting a kick out of my injuries, "You humans are pathetic. You can't even handle the smallest of injuries. Your kind is so weak." I turned around and glared at her. She was incorrigible. "I carried you miles through the woods on a damaged limb and checked that we weren't followed. I lied to my family and even brought you into my own house until you were healed. Well guess what, space bitch, you're healed. So get the fuck out of my house. I try to help you and all you wanna do is treat me like trash, fine. You're just like all the other shitty people I know. You stupid Gem." Her mouth was now agape, her expression, shocked. She looked as if she had never been spoken to in that manner before. Her eyes looked me up and down and then glanced around the room. She did a full three-sixty until was facing me once again.

"How... How did you know what I was? How do you know about the Gems?" I limp over to my desk and pick up one of the books. "I read about your kind. I went through every book I own in order to figure out how to help a Gem recover. There was no information on it in the books so I just treated it like a basic injury. Hot water, Vapor rub, cleaning wounds, and a damp wash cloth. The only thing it says about your kind is that you're ageless and are very adept warriors. I didn't believe the warrior part at first because I thought there was no way you could be one. But, I was wrong, You're actually really strong, I was impressed." I slam the book back on the desk and look over at her. The Gems face was tinted slightly darker. Almost as if she was... _No, that's not possible, Is she blushing?_ I can feel my anger slowly melting, but I can still feel my blood boil with hatred.

"So you did research about my kind so that you could help me? Why?" I let out a sigh and lean against the wall.

"Honestly, I don't know. It was as if I didn't have a choice. I couldn't just leave you there. It would have been morally wrong. I live by a strange code, 'Help those who need it.' I kinda grew up on that saying. I have my parents to thank for my overly-hospitable attitude."

"Do you think I could get back to my pod?" She asked returning to her typical, bitchy self.

"No. The crash zone is probably swarming with people and secret service."

"Alright, fine." I heard her say. I gave her a befuddled look.

"Fine, what?" I asked. She looked over at me and gave me the same disgusted look from before.

"I'll allow you to be my slave until everything calms down. I will stay here in your house and you will take care of my every need." I would have laughed but I could tell by the look on her face that she was serious. _Is she really planning on staying here?_ I watched as she walked over to my desk and jacked the second can of Lemon-Lime soda. She popped the tab and took a long swig from the can, sighing delightfully.

"You humans may be useless but, you do manage to make some decent beverages." She then sat on the bed and disposed of the visor that covered her eyes. "So, ape slave. Do you have a name?" She took another drink of the soda. I just sat there, looking completely ridiculous. _She... she took my other soda..._ I pinched the bridge of my nose and closed my eyes.

"Topaz." I said, "Topaz Reynolds."

"I don't like that name" She said, placing a floating finger on her chin,

"Don't like that name. That's my name. I was born with it, what else would I be called?" I asked, my head beginning to throb from within my cerebrum.

"Dog. That is your new name, slave. You are my Dog. Since I am your new master, you will address me as Overlord Peridot."

"What if I don't want to be your slave? What if I say 'no'?"

"Then I will destroy you, everyone, and everything you love." She bluntly stated, her cold eyes proving how serious she was.

I placed my face in my hands and tried to halt the forth coming migraine.

_Why did I bring this Space freak home?_


	4. Author's Note 1

Author's Note: 1

I do apologize for taking so long to update this chapter. Truth is, I finished it in late May, but never did the read-over until today. I had completely forgotten about it. I am deeply sorry. If you guys love my work, please... **PLEASE** help me remember to write. Send me messages to this email:** omengeraud ** to remind me to write and update periodically.

Thank you all for everything. You guys are truly the best! ^^


	5. (4) Teacher

"Slave? Really?" I asked, my face contorted in a look of confusion. "You've got to be messing with me?"

"I do not understand the term 'messing'." She stated in a low monotone. "Explain, Dog." I groan and shove my hands into my pockets. _Was she really going to go through with this 'slave' thing?_

"I do not like to wait, Dog. Explain the term 'messing! Hurry! Before I lose my patience!" Her shrill voice nearly caused my eardrums to nearly burst. {Yep, she was serious.} I take a deep breath and allow it to roll out in an exasperated sigh.

"It means to 'trick' or to 'fool'. It is a slang word." I say, rolling my eyes.

"Watch how you speak to me dog. Every time you speak, you shall address me as: 'My Lord', 'Madam Peridot', or 'Ma'am'. Do you understand me, Dog?" Her voice became cold and demanding,

"Yeah, I understand." I said. Dullly. With no emotion.

"No, you Dog." She growled. "Do it right!" _Was she serious?_ I face palm and try to collect my thoughts. I drop my hand from my face and look Peridot in the eyes. I pitch my voice like a proper englishman and say,

"Yes, My Lord, I do indeed understand your order, ma'am." I lightly bow and curtsey. A wide grin spreads across Peridot's face, showing her amusement.

"See. Now that wasn't so bad? Was it, Dog?" I roll my eyes and mumble under my breath.

"What was that, Dog?"

"It was nothing... Ma'am." I rub the back of my head and force a half-assed smile. _So much for a peaceful summer..._

"That is what I thought. Now, fetch me something to eat." She waved her hand, shooing me from the room. I point towards the mini fridge.

"You are literally, not even, five steps away from the refrigerator. Why can't you get it yourself? Are your legs broken?" She whips her head my way and gives me a cold glare.

"Remember our deal, Dog. You follow my every order and I spare your loved ones. Plus, you look like you could use the exercise." I feel the sting of her words, but she's right. If I disobey her, everyone I care about is in danger. I let out a pained sigh and hobble over to the fridge. I pull out a few bags of off brand Doritos called 'Frojitos', some dip, and some Wal-Mart brand sodas called 'Mountain Blast'. I half walk- half fumble my way back to her and place the snacks on the edge of the bed. She looks at the food and then looks back at me, a confused and befuddled expression painted onto her face. "What are these? I asked for food, what is this?" She holds up the Frojitos and dip.

"Peridot Ma'am, that is food. Hand it here." She slowly passes the chips and dip to me. I take the lid off the dip jar, the sudden release of air startling Peridot. She jumped again when I opened the Frojitos. _What is wrong with this girl, do they not have containers for food on her planet?_ This question actually bugged me a bit. So, I asked. "Why are you so jumpy, Miss Peridot? It's just the release of sealed air pressure. Most snack foods on this planet are made like that." Se loks at me with one eyebrow raised.

"So it is normal for your food to explode when you open its' containers?" I chuckled a little and said,

"Well, yeah, Miss Peridot. In a sense of the phrase." She shakes her head and sighs.

"You humans and your violence." I smile a bit.

"If you think that's bad, Mistress, you would hate video games."

"What are these "Video Games" you speak of?" I start to explain, but stop before I could get a word out. Why tell her some half decent explanation when I can get the proper definition from one of my books. I reach over to a nearby tower and pull out 'Technology 101, Vol. 6'. I flip through the pages and find what I looking for. I then pass the book over to Peridot.

"Mistress Peridot, right side page, fourth paragraph, seventh sentence. That should be the most accurate definition of video games." She looks down at the page, looks up at me, looks back at the page, and then back to me. Once again, she had an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"How do I make this thing work? Where is the command interface?" I look at her and hold back a small laugh.

"There is no 'Command Interface', Ma'am. You have to read it." She looks down at the book again and then to me once more.

"I do not know how to read your language." Now it was my turn to be confused. Was she serious...

"Miss Peridot, what do you mean by that?"

"Like I just said, I cannot read your language."

"But if you can't read it, how come you can speak it?"

"Learning how to speak a language is a lot more simple than learning how to read or write it. You can learn how to speak and understand a language just by being around that language and by hearing it while it is used in everyday conversation." She did have a point. I was much better at the oral portion of my German exam than the reading and writing portion. But she still needs to learn how to read and write if she is going to blend in.

"How about this, Miss Peridot, I can teach you how to read and write while you're trapped of me as your own private tutor." She glared at me and crossed her arms.

"I have no need to learn such things. It would be a waste of time and energy." I shake my head and laugh.

"Oh, Miss Peridot. How wrong you are. You see, with the ability of reading, you will be able to consume vast amounts of information in a quick and simple way. With reading, you will be able to do research on any and all things this world has to offer. You will also be able to experience great tales of mystery and excitement. You will be able to enter new worlds and experience new things. With the ability of writing, you will be able to take notes on said research. You will be able to write tales of woe and stories of wonder. You will be able to send messages to anyone at any time." the look on her face had changed a bit, but she still looked like she didn't care. I cleared my throat and added, "It will also help you blend in so that the Government won't be able to find you so easily." This made her perk up. She jumped off the bed and grabbed me roughly by the shoulders.

"You will teach me, Dog." I could feel my muscles straining under her grip. "You will begin the teaching immediately." I grunt.

"Alright, alright. I'll teach you. But, Miss Peridot, I'll need my arms first. You're hurting my shoulders." She loosened her steel grip and took a step back.

"Understandable. Now, commence the teaching." I sigh and take everything off my desk and set it on the floor. I then pull out a book, 'The Art of Literature, Vol. 1' and some lined paper. I set both of them on the desk and I open the book to page three. This page has the entire english alphabet on it, including the proper pronunciation of each letter.

"Please, take a seat Miss Peridot." She walks over to the rollie chair and sits down. I start by teaching her how to pronounce the letters. I knew that this was going to take a while and that she may be a tough person to teach, but I was up to the challenge. After all, it can't be much more difficult than teaching my cousins, could it?


	6. (5) Evil

1 Week Later... **(Setting: Kitchen/Kitchen Table)**

"Pro... Procrast... Procrastin... Procrastinate." Peridot fumbled over the word as she sounded out each syllable. She then looked at me and asked, "What does that one mean?" I point to the definition in the book and read it aloud. "Procrastinate. To postpone an action or to put off doing something. Basically, If someone gave you an order and you decided to do anything that is not following said order, you are procrastinating." Peridot placed a hand on her chin and thought a moment. She then nodded and smiled a bit.

"I think I got it. We do not have this word on Homeworld. Gems who do not follow orders are either sent to the labs or 'disposed of'." I cringe as I hear this. Not only that, but the fact she smiled as if it was just common practice. Another brutal truth about her home planet. In the past week I have learned a lot about the world of the Gems. It is vastly different, yet strikingly similar to earth.

The major differences being that:

1) They have a strong Monarch type government ruled by a Dictator known as 'Yellow Diamond'.

2) Gems are grown from the soil of their home planet.

3) A Gem's body is an illusion. A twist of matter and molecules manipulated by the Gem to give it a physical form.

4) Their society is largely technologically based. And uses that technology to win countless wars. And

5) Gems despise humans. To them, we are nothing more than garbage to be cleaned away.

The ways that both are similar are:

1) Just like humans, Gems are the dominate race on their world.

2) Both colonies thrive because of wars won by their race, and

3) Both humans and Gems can feel emotion and pain. Albeit on different levels.

I shake my head and let out a sigh. '_Does that really not bother her?'_ I think to myself. I scratch the back of my newly shaved head and try to comprehend her world. Oh yeah, remember that awesome ponytail I used to have, it's gone. Peridot made me shave it. It freakin' sucks. She said, and I quote, "It makes you look like an untrained animal. I will not have my slave Dog embarrass me with such awful fur!" , end quote. Sometimes I think she does this just to see me squirm, it would definitely be in her character. I glance down at her and see her trying to read the sentence herself, even going as far as to write it out. Needless to say, the Gem learns fast. She blew through the first volume of, "The Art of Literature", in only two days. She finished volume two in a single evening. It took me over a week to finish both of those! Right now, she's on volume three, which is huge. That book is nearly the size of my forearm! She has also excelled in writing, although her handwriting could use some work.

"Is this correct, Dog?" Peridot asks. I look at her paper and say,

"Almost, Miss Peridot, but you misspelled the word 'off'. You wrote it as, 'of'." I helped her correct it and we moved on to the next word. We continued this for the next couple of hours until the sun sets below the horizon. That was our schedule. Wake up at seven o'clock and study till the sun goes down, with short twenty minute breaks every couple hours. At first I was opposed, but she threatened me, again.

"I'm hungry, Dog. Go get me some food! I demand pizza! With extra cheese and no peppers!" I roll my eyes and say,

"Yes, Ma'am." I walk over to the phone and begin dialing the number for Pizza Bungalow. As I place the order, I watch Peridot put away her materials. She has change a bit in the last week. She's a little less bitchy, but still bossy as hell. Also, She change her physical form. Not by much, but at least she can go out in public without her skin giving her away. It's sort of a mixed caramel colour. Her hair is now blonde and hangs down just above her shoulders. She usually wears her bangs down to hide her Gem, but she uses a headband to pull it back when we're at the house. She claims that it helps her concentrate when she's studying, but honestly, nothing could stop that Gem from gaining knowledge. The only part that she didn't change, was her armor. When I requested for her to change it, she went ballistic. She said that it was a symbol of honor and respect for her leader, Yellow Diamond. Saying that I would never know what it was like to have someone to give my life for, to devote my life to. She insulted and threatened me until I agreed to let her keep her armor, the compromise was for her to wear a top. I gave her access to my closet, telling her that she could have whatever she wanted. Needless to say, all my green clothing disappeared. Including my favorite neon green hoodie, the very one she was wearing right now. It makes her look so tiny. The sleeves are way too long, and the hoodie itself is three time bigger than she is. It looks like someone placed a toothpick into a large cotton ball. _'She does look kinda cute... for a psycho Gem.'_ I shake my head, _'Did I just call her cute... what's wrong with me?'_

I place the phone back on the receiver and told Peridot that the pizza would be here soon.

"How long til it arrives, Dog?"

"About forty-five minutes, Madam."

"Good, I need to take a shower. I reek of stale chips and soda. Oh, and here," I see a mass of green cloth fly towards me as it hits me in the face. "Wash that. It's filthy." I sigh.

"Yes, Ma'am. Ah, Miss. You do remember what I taught you, about that 'no tear' shampoo?"

"Yes, you Mutt. I do remember. It's 'tear' as in rip or split, not 'tear' as in crying or weeping. We learned that on day three. Commonly confused words. Chapter four in volume two."

"Okay, Miss Peridot, I'm just making sure. We don't need a repeat of the last time." She gave me an evil glare that just screamed, 'say one more word and I'll kill you', I nod and zip my lips shut. A Bright light envelops Peridot and she reverts to her natural form.

"Oh, Dog. Alert Me when the pizza arrives. I want a slice while it's still hot."

"Yes, Ma'am." She then waltzes off to the bathroom and disappears within the doorway.

Now, I know what your thinking. 'Gem's don't need to eat or drink. Their bodies are illusions.' That is true, but to blend into human society, you must do as the humans do. That means: eating, drinking, bathing and all the other things that make us human. And yes, it is very difficult to instruct someone on how to properly use the restroom without being in the same room as them... but as I have stated before, Peridot is a fast learner. Thank the deities for that.

I walked into the laundry room and threw the hoodie, as well as a small pile of green clothing, into the washer and started a small load. Back in the kitchen, I looked over all of Peridot's work. Every day I saw less and less flaws in her work. I shifted through each of her pages and checked off her work. With this much improvement she could be considered a prodigy, if she was human. I place the final paper on the pile and write her total score on a blank sheet. Just as I put the cap on the marker, I hear a crash. Then a scream.

"DOOOOOOOOOOOG! DOG! HELP!" I jump up and rush to the bathroom. As I enter the door, a shampoo bottle goes flying by my face and strikes the wall.

"What the hell!?

"Get that thing out of here! Squash it!" She throws another bottle in my direction. I dodge it and it strikes the wall. She has the shower curtain wrapped around her body and she looked absolutely terrified. I look over at the wall and nearly start throwing things myself. The most evil, demonic creature in the entire universe was crawling along the wall. A big, hairy, spider. All six of its legs moving in unison as it scurried along the tile. "Kill it! Kill it with fire!" Peridot screamed and cocked her arm back, another bottle locked in her grip, ready to throw. I slowly reach down and pull off my shoe, holding the heel of it with a steel grip.

"You chose the wrong house to invade and you chose the wrong woman to fuck with. No one will harm my Mistress! Prepare yourself, for death!" I looked over at Peridot and she looked at me, we both nodded and grinned. We had a plan. With true aim, she threw the bottle at the wretched creature. It struck it on its side and the spider fell to the floor. Before it scurried away, I slammed the shoe on top of it. You could hear its body crunch underneath the shoe. I twisted the shoe and dug it into the tile floor, making sure it was dead.

"Did you get it?" Peridot asked

"Yep. It's dead." I pick up my shoe and scrape the mangled corpse into the trashcan. "Nice aim, Peridot! You're definitely a warrior!" I wasn't sure if it was the steam from the shower or what, but I could of sworn that her cheeks were flushed. Then I realized... the shower curtain was no longer wrapped around her body. It only took her a second longer to realize the same thing. We stood there awkwardly looking at each other. Then, without warning, a bar of soap hit me in the forehead.

"GET OUT YOU PERVERT!" I leave the bathroom as fast as I can, millions of apologies following me out the door. I quickly slam it shut and lean against it. '_What's wrong with me today... I'm never normally like this.'_ I take a deep breath and calm my racing heart. Once my breathing eases, I step away from the door and make my way to the kitchen. As I'm halfway down the hallway, I stop. One thing I said before comes back to me. _'No one will harm my Mistress!'_ I place my hand over my face and groan. That's the cheesiest line in history. "Did I really have to go and say that?" The doorbell rings. "Miss Peridot!" I screamed, "The pizza is here!" a soft and distant 'Okay' drifts down the hall.

I answer the front door, pay the delivery girl, and take the pizza and Mountain Dew. I set everything down on the kitchen table, retrieve a couple of glasses from the cupboard, and open the box of pizza. Just as I finish pouring the drinks, Peridot sits down. She grabs a slice and bites into it, the cheese stringing out and sticking to her chin. We both sat there, in complete silence, as we ate our food. The scene was as awkward as could be. I get up and place my glass in the sink. My mind, racing to find a way to break the tension. All I could think of was a simple apology.

{ "I'm sorry for what I did." }

{ "I apologize for my actions." }

I froze._ 'Did we just simultaneously apologize?'_ I turn to her and see that she's just as surprised as me.

"What do you have to apologize for?" I asked. "You didn't do anything?"

"I could ask you the same question." she said, "All you did was help me, yet I attacked you because you had a normal human reaction."

"That's not an excuse. I should have left as soon as the demon spawn was killed. I don't know what came over me, but I swear on my honor it will never happen again. " I argued.

"But you're human. It's normal for your kind to be like that." She retorted

"That's still no excuse! Everyone deserves respect! Natural reactions be damned! You deserve just as much respect as anyone else on this planet. Never let anyone tell you different! I may be human, but I'm not a mindless, perverted, scoundrel!"

"But it's my fault. I dropped the curtain!" I sigh heavily and walk over to her, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"You should never let society or standards shape your idea of right or wrong. No one deserves that. Just because something like that happened doesn't make it your fault. You were just standing there. If anyone treats you like that, they need to be punished."

"Really?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said, smiling.

"Alright, then prepare to be punished."

"Oka... Wait! What?"

"You said it yourself." She said as she stood up, "Those who cross me need to be punished." She took a step forward; I took a step back. "So prepare yourself for punishment, Dog." I close eyes and raise my arms in defense. I knew this was going to hurt. I've been hit more than once by Peridot and let me tell you in two words what it feels like; freight truck. I prepare myself for the worst, but the hit never comes. Instead, I feel something touch the top of my head. it glided across its smooth surface, then it disappeared. When I open my eyes, I saw Peridot walking up the stairs. She turns to me and says, "It's getting late, I'm going up to the guest bedroom to get some sleep." She then turns back around and continues up the stairs. "Goodnight, Topaz. Thank you."

I just stand there, touching the top of my head, completely dumbfounded. _'Did... did she just... No, impossible. There's no way? She... She just petted me?! What the hell is happening today?!' _ I know it shouldn't seem like such a big deal, but for her to show any type of affection is a complete surprise. I grin a little.

"I guess I am a Dog." I walk up the stairs towards my room, but stop just outside of the guest bedroom door. I smile and lightly say,

"Goodnight, Peridot."

I then proceed to my room and prepared for bed myself.

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**This story will stay teen. There will be no raunchy stuff and no 'Bow-chika-bow-wow! If you came here looking for lemons, go somewhere else. Thank you!**

**P.S. This is the part where I ask you for your opinions. Do you think that Perry is a good tsundere character or what? If not, what can I do to make her better?**


	7. Authors Note 2

_**AUTHORS NOTE 2.0**_

_**Hello everyone. Just letting you know that I will no longer be under the username LostSketch. I have decided to use my real name for the duration of my existence. All of my work will be labeled under Gene C. **_

_**I hope that all you awesome people have a most illustrious day! Oh, and be sure to reread the end of Chapter 5. I looked through the reviews and I totally agree. It was moving way to fast. So, I made it more... how should I say this... Peridot friendly... so yeah. **_

_**Have fun and stay patient. I know that I only post once or twice a month, that's my fault. I will try to post more. Hopefully I gan get in the groove of posting every week... hopefully. **_

_**See ya in the next chapter, and as always, stay sexy my friends! ^^**_


End file.
